Dream with me
by Ily18
Summary: A fic inspired by Mahone's last line in the season3 finale about Susan being the weakest link. If this story wasn't spoilerish a couple of montsh ago, it is now. Sara remembers what happened to her while everybody thought that she was dead. Sara's POV.AU


**A/N: Hey guys! So, this is a story I wrote few days after I watched the season3 finale. As I heard that line said by Mahone "Susan is the weakest link", or something like that, I immediately thought that he was referring to the fact that Susan actually didn't kill Sara. At first I thought I was pathetic for thinking it that way, but guess who was right? :)**

**Claire, once again, thanks for reading and correcting this fic. I've been so busy today that I haven't even had the time to thank you! Shame on me!! :( Anyway, you did a great job with all the beta stuff and with those suggestions... as you can see, I decided to keep them. :) Thanks a lot, girl!**

**DISCLAIMER: Everything belongs to Fox. Unfortunately I own nothing...**

* * *

Sara stopped in front of the infirmary door that, strangely, was locked.

Michael was there, waiting for her. He smiled at her, while she was trying to focus and open the door. She never thought that feeling those blue, mesmerizing eyes on her, would have made open a stupid door so damn hard, but once again, those were Michael's eyes, and, usually, when he was around, nothing was easy nor predictable anymore.

She finally opened the door and Michael followed her inside the room.

He sat while she moved the curtains so that the cops outside, couldn't see them.

She was perfectly aware that she couldn't deny anymore that she was attracted by Michael, and all the lame excuses she kept telling Kate… Well, they were getting more and more ridiculous everyday.

Thanks to the curtains she moved seconds before, the curious eyes of the cops waiting outside, couldn't see Mike's now bare inked torso.

For a moment, she was shocked by that, wondering what the hell he was thinking, and then she remembered he was there for a check-up to the burnt he still had on his right shoulder, nothing more, nothing less.

She shook her head, trying to focus on her doctor duties. She gave him her back to pick some cotton balls, but as soon as she turned around to face him again, everything she knew changed.

Michael had quickly closed the gap between them and his lips were now on hers, giving life to a kiss that Sara had dreamt for a long time.

And even though that kiss was the best thing that had happened to her in a long time, she couldn't help but rationalize everything. He was a con and she was a doctor, and cons don't do such things for nothing. He needed something. He needed her to do something for him.

"What do you want from me, Michael?" She asked him, afraid of the answer he might gave her.

"Sara, I need you to do something for me." Here it was, the answer she was hoping not to hear.

"What?" She simply asked, avoiding to voice all her fears and kicking back the words _I knew it!_

"Wait for me." He said, noticing the surprise look on her face. "It won't always be like this." His hands were in Sara's and she was tenderly kissing them. "In this room, in this place…" He could see that now she was crying.

"It would be great, Michael, almost a dream, but…"

"No buts, Sara. You can either decide to live this dream, _our dream_, with me, or you can just walk out that door and…"

While he was still talking, Sara heard his voice slowly fading away and becoming silent as she was wakening up.

She lay on the bed for few seconds, just staring at the ceiling of the motel room she took a few hours ago, while some drops of sweat were rolling down on her back, due to the hot Panamanian nights and to the vivid dream she just had.

It had been almost a month now, since she first started to go from motel to motel, looking for Michael and every single night, that dream haunted her and only the weak rays of the rising Panamanian sun were able to wake her up.

It all started when Susan kidnapped her and LJ to convince Lincoln, but especially Michael, to work for the Company.

The role Sara was playing in all this, was very simple. She was just one more victim on the Company's list, the reason for Michael and Lincoln for not even try to interfere with the Company's plans.

Her death would have been a warning for the two brothers, an unpleasant way to let them know that the Company was serious, damn serious. A warning they could have never ignored if they didn't want LJ to end his young life at the same way. A warning that would have forced them to follow Susan's lead without any questions.

But when everything seemed to turn, it let Sara understand that the time for her to die had come, something suddenly seemed to change. Susan didn't look anymore as the confident woman Sara learnt to know in the few times they met, something was on her mind and, Sara was sure, that was something that troubled her.

Sara sat on her bed while she kept remembering that day.

Susan tied her up to a chair and blindfolded her. She gave her the time to say goodbye to LJ, who sobbing and crying, refused to watch what was about to happen.

Sara understood him; she would have done the same. Seeing a person die in front of your eyes was too much for anyone.

So, while LJ was crying and squeezing his eyes so hard, hoping that he couldn't see anything, she stood there, just waiting for what she knew it was about to happen.

She's never been a good believer, but right now, she felt like she had to ask for forgiveness for all the stupid things she did during her life. Then she thought of the last few months, looking for a regret or something she was sorry for. She couldn't find anything.

The last few months were the best of her life. She saved an innocent man's life, even though she had to break the law. _'The end justifies the means'_ she thought.

But most importantly, in the last few months, she found _him. _Michael.

She never thought she would have been able to have such strong feelings for someone, not after all the times men hurt her. He taught her to love again; actually he showed her what real love was. All her previous boyfriends dated her not because they loved her, but because they needed her; she was just a sneak thief for them, useful to get some morphine. Nothing more.

She never knew how good it felt to just love someone, until Michael showed her. He taught her that real love balances perfectly what a person can give and take, and God knows that balance was what she missed in her life. And now, thinking of Michael and how she will never be able to see him again… _'There you go,'_ she thought _'you just found your biggest regret.'_

She only had the time to hear something cutting the air and hitting her on the neck, a short and painful knock that made her close her eyes.

Few hours later, she found herself sitting in a dark room, with both hands and feet tied up together.

She noticed a gleam of light coming from the door in front of her, knowing that someone just entered the room. She could clearly hear a chair being moved from where it was, to in front of her. The person who just entered the room was Susan.

"I've been working for the Company for a long time, and I'm used to see innocent lambs like you being sacrificed for what they like to call the greater good." Susan began to talk and Sara couldn't help but staying silent and listening. "I've always done what they asked me to, until now…" She stood quiet for few seconds as she was leaving the time to Sara to elaborate what she had just heard.

"_She __should have killed me."_ Sara thought. _"Why didn't she?"_

"This wasn't supposed to happen." Susan was talking again. "You shouldn't be breathing right now. For the first time in my life I disobeyed the orders they gave me." She sounded harsh, like she was blaming Sara for what she just did, saving an innocent's life. "But I couldn't go through all that again, not after I've felt on my skin how hard it is to be on the other side… " She didn't continue her phrase, she let it die like that because all the memories of what she been through were too much to be faced right now, in that room, with that girl that just stood in silence, waiting for her next move.

Sara was astonished by what she just heard and saw. The woman who hours ago was supposed to kill her, now was sitting in front of her, almost hidden by the darkness in the room, and she was opening her heart to her. Sara couldn't help but thinking that all this situation was ironic.

She shouldn't feel pity for the woman standing in front of her, she should hate her for all the pain she put her and the two brothers through.

"The two brothers won't ever know you're still alive." Susan said, bringing back Sara to reality. "You must run as far away as you can from here. Try you best to disappear; change your name, cut your hair, I don't care! Just be sure to forget Scofield and the war he is fighting against the Company, otherwise… Your death won't be just an act anymore."

Susan's last words were now echoing in Sara's head, and every single time their sense become clearer.

The Company would have faked her death to push Michael to his limit and force him to do what they asked him to, and she couldn't do anything to stop this. All she could do was step back and let everybody thinks that she was dead.

She couldn't believe how cruel and wicked the Company could be, but once again, she reminded herself that she was talking about the same people who ruined the brother's lives and killed her father. People like that can never change.

"Think about what I just told you, Sara, 'cause every choice you make, will have some serious consequences in the brother's lives…" Susan said, standing on her feet and moving the chair back where it was minutes ago. "… and in yours too." She added, sounding more scaring and threatening than Sara expected. And even though the room was completely dark, Sara was sure she could see Susan's cold, blue eyes glowing in the room.

Sara opened her eyes again, letting those memories fade away as she stood up and grabbed a bottle of water from the mini-bar standing next to the only small nightstand in that motel room.

She took a small sip of the cold water, while the first rays of the Panamanian sun began to light up the cloudless blue sky.

She grabbed the map of Panama City that she'd ripped off from a telephone directory a month ago, or so, when she decided to ignore Susan's threatening words.

On the map there were some red marks she made as she visited those places, in the hope to find Michael. There were just few places left to check, and the last thing Sara wanted to do right now, was wasting time. She's already wasted enough time dreaming about being with Michael, now all she had to do was keep looking for him.

She quickly grabbed the same shirt and jeans she's been wearing for the last few weeks, and quickly changed. That really wasn't a problem for her; actually wearing new clothes was the last thing on her mind.

She didn't need them to continue her research.

All she needed now was to have him by her side again.

All she needed was to have a little Faith.

* * *

**A/N: So, hope you guys enjoyed reading this _AU/possibly-soon-to-be-seen-in-the-show_ version of why Sara is alive. I've no idea of how they'll explain why she's alive, I just hope is something believable...**

**Anyway... Thanks for reading guys, if you are so eager to let me know what you think about it... Well, I won't be the one to stop you! :)**


End file.
